


Now my feet can touch the ground.

by Frnk



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Artist Gerard Way, Asshole Frank Iero, Blind Character, Blindness, Blow Jobs, Car Accidents, Disability, Falling In Love, First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Long, M/M, Punk Frank Iero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-09 08:01:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14712236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frnk/pseuds/Frnk
Summary: Gerard Way saved his life, so although Gerard was an asshole, Frank had to give him some credit for it.





	1. Chapter 1

"Kid! Shit!"

Frank was yanked back, gasping as he felt the ground. Oh god, oh god, what the fuck?

"Hey. Hey are you okay? You were walking on a road, a car nearly hit you! You blind or a moron?"

The voice was to close, way to close. Frank scrambled to his feet and moved to touch the walls, something to cling on too. He could have swore a wall lead him to where he was, he assumed it was a block from home, the walk familar.

"Dude. Dude you okay?"

Frank turned towards the voice and nodded, before leaning against the wall to prop his back pack against it. He unzipped it and got his stick, flicking it open towards the ground.

"Oh man. I'm a fucking asshole. I'm sorry."

"Its okay. Thanks for saving me."

"No problem. Can i help you? Do you know where you are?"

"Rushmore. Little past starbucks, I can still smell it."

"I..yes. thats awesome. I'm Gerard."

"Frank. Thanks again but..places to be."

"Yes ofcourse. Bye!"

He made it half a block before stopping, turning and using his stick to touch Gerards leg.

"I know your following me and its fucking creeping me the fuck out."

He heard a low sigh.

"I'm sorry. How do you know where you are?"

"Hear, feel, memory."

"Is that why your eyes are normal?"

Frank growled and pushed his sunglasses down from his head.

"Thats insulting. Fuck off now okay? I'm not gonna suck your dick cause you saved me. Big woop."

"Sorry. Bye."Gerard mumbled, Frank heard the soothing sound of footprints leaving and continued home. He hung his stick up on the inside of the door and settled down on the steps, tugging out his cigarette and lighting it.

"Hi baby. How was town?"

Frank leaned into the hand ruffling his hair and relaxed, closing his eyes.

"Was good. Grabbed a bagel and Ray recommended some new CDs, so i'm gonna go back tomorrow."

"Good, I'm glad your getting out more."

Linda sat down next to him, watching Frank smoke and relaxing. Frank lost his sight three years ago, after he fell of his skateboard and smashed his head against 10 concrate steps on the way down. He woke up paniced, and refused to leave the house or talk to anyone for so fucking long. Now he didn't mind, he could feel where he was, sense it by the smell and sounds. Atleast he still had music, he reminded himself daily. Music was his soul, and seeing didn't affect his guitar playing to much so it was fine. He had a release. He headed upstairs after kissing his mothers cheek, feeling the special sticker Ray always put on the new albums and shoved one it, relaxing as it started. He moved to his bed and lay back, the darkness and the music sonehow comforting. By the next morning, he was ready to do it all over again. His mom made him toast and then he headed out, using his stick this time and feeling the wall. The first place he stopped at smelt strongly of coffee, and he accidently hit someone on the ankle with his stick in the que which was embaressing as hell. He mumbled an appology and waited until his hand was touched.

"Its your turn, honey."

"Thank you, maam."He smiled and moved to the counter. 

"Hi, can i get a black coffee to sit in, but can i get it in a take away cup?"

"Yes sir. 3.40."

He held up his card and scanned it before shoving it back in his wallet.

"Take a seat. Theyres one free to your left."

"Thanks but i'd rather outside if thats okay. Is there any free?"

"Yes sir. First one on your right."

"Thanks."he smiled and headed out, setting his stick between his legs as he lit a cigarette. 

"Here you go sir. Sugar?"

"No thanks."Frank felt around until his knuckles knocked against the paper cup and wrapped both hands around it before taking a small sip. He heard the chair opposite scrape across the ground a few minutes later and frowned.

"Uh..can I help you?"

"Its Gerard. Look the way I acted yesterday sucked. I was high on adrenaline and didn't think before I opened my big mouth and ugh. I'm really sorry." 

"Its okay."

"Its not. I just..i'm a huge asshole. I just..you're really beauitful and then the adrenaline mixed in, it was a disaster."

"Yeah, it kinda was."Frank chuckled and touched the table for the ash tray, it slid across the table to his hand and Frank put it out.

"Start again?"Gerard offered and Frank let out a nod. 

"Awesome. What age are you?"

"Forward."Frank chuckled and pulled his hoodie over his hands. 

"I'm 24."

"Ah to be young. I'm thirty."

Frank laughed and ducked hos head.

"30s not old...for trees."

"Oh. That hurt, man."Gerard laughed as Frank fumbled for another smoke. He lit it and relaxed back into his chair.

"What do you do, Frank?"

"Nothing at the moment. Uh..i use to be a piercer."

"Yeah? That sounds cool. I suck with needles."Gerard chuckled and shifted in his seat. 

"What do you do?"

"I'm an artist. I sell pieces to gallerys."

"Yeah? Awesome."Frank smiled, because yeah it did sound pretty cool. He was never big into art unless it was tattoos. 

"Listen..forward as hell but i figured...you'll never see me again..i mean-"

"Its fine."Frank snorted and waved his hand.

"Would you like to go on a date? With me. Uh. Duh."

"I barely know you."Frank frowned and shifted, 

"Isn't that what dates are for?"Gerard chuckled softly and tapped the table. He kept doing it until Frank put his hand over his.

"Please don't tap. My hearings extreme."

"Sorry. Nervous habit."

Frank pulled his hand back and fumbled with his walking stick.

"Sure. I'll go on a date with you."

"Really? Awesome. Shall I pick you up?"

"Uh..sure."Frank rambled of hid address before standing up. Rays would be closing for lunch soon and he really wanted the new albums, something to distract him.

"Tonight at 6? Um..do you know the times?"

"Okay."Frank leaned against the table and faced Gerards voice.

"Don't be so rude. I know its an accident but its fucking annoying. Yes I know the goddamn time."

"I'm sorry, i'm new to this."

"No shit. Tonight at six. Bump your horn."

"Will do. Bye Frank."

Frank headed to the music store with a frown. Gerard seemed like a fucking asshole, why the fuck was he going on a date? Why couldn't he just sit in with his albums and order a pizza? He pushed open the door and tapped the shelves with his stick as he walked to the counter.

"Hey. What can I getcha?"

The voice was new, and Frank resisted the urge to reach out and find Rays hair.

"Uh is Ray in?"

"Nah. Left his boyfriend to all the hard work as he fucked off to get a tattoo."

Frank frowned and scratched his neck. Fuck.

"When wil he be back?"

"Not sure dude. Whats your name? Is it Frank? Cause theres a bag here with Frank labeled."

"Yeah!"

He heard the russtle of plastic before feeling the counter for it.

"Ray said its all labeled, and his favourite has a string taped to it. He said its on the house."

"Oh. Awesome. Thanks."He lifted the handle before feeling the counter and lifting it down.

"He talks about you allot. How amazing and inspiring you are."

Frank chuckled and scratched his neck.

"Hes a sweet dude."Frank chuckled 

"Tell him hey, and nice to meet you. Later!"

"Bye dude. Safe home."

Frank grinned and headed home, feeling his moms car in the drive way.

"Hey mom."He called as he shut the door and hung up his walking stick.

"Hi honey."

"I've got a date."He relaxed against the kitchen table, smiling at his moms gasp.

"Who are they?"

"He. A dude. Gerard, i don't know it was kinda random and weird. What times it?"

"Half four honey. I'm so happy for you! Will i set the alarm?"

"Yeah. 6 please. Gonna grab a shower. Can you help with my uh clothes?"

"Yes baby. What would you like?"

"Black shirt and those ripped jeans."Frank mumbled. Linda squeezed his wrist before Frank headed upstairs and undressed, making sure the door was closed before getting in. He felt the shampoo bottle, the one shaped weirdly. His mom informed him if was for kids but he didn't care. It smelt good. He showered slowly and got out before feeling his stubble. He debated chancing it but moved into his bedroom, feeling for a pair of boxers and tugging them on. 

"Baby-"

"Have you been here the entire time? Jesus. Get a bell."Frank snorted as he dried his hair. Linda took his hand and passed him a shirt. 

"Your favourite black one."

He tugged it on and fumbled with the buttons before tugging on the rest of his clothes. 

"How do i look?"

"Gorgeous baby. Which jacket?"

"I can get it. Thanks ma."

Linda hummed and headed out, and Frank listened to the foot steps on the stairs before tugging on his leather jacket, running his hands over the pins at the front. He slid his sunglasses on and headed downstairs.

"You'll be okay? I mean..you don't know him. What if he hurts you?"

"Then I break his nose. I can still throw a punch, ma."

"Alright but do not go back to his place. Please."

"Yes, ma."Frank rubbed his eyes and shoved in an earphone. The alarm shocked him a while later, and he made sure he had his phone, wallet and cigarettes before kissing his moms cheek goodbye. He grabbed his stick from beside the door and headed out, settling on the steps to light a smoke. He got half way before a car stopped infront of the house, beeping once. He followed the noise and put out his cigarette before getring in the back.

"Why-"

Frank climbed into the front threw the gap.

"Road on passanger side. Duh. Hey."

"Oh. Sorry! You look awesome, dude."

"Thank you. You smell good."Frank chuckled, and buckled his belt.

"Where too?"

"Food? Bar?"

"Um..i'm kinda hungry yeah. Restaurant with bar in it?"

 "I know a place."Gerard hummed and pulled out. 

"What do you look like?"

"Uh.."Gerard paused before sighing.

"I've got shoulder length hair. Its fire truck red. I'm chubby, and i'm wearing a black shirt and black jeans. I have hazel eyes and a pixie nose, and i'm really pale."Gerard hummed, and Frank relaxed slightly. He seemed cute.

"I use to have bright red hair too. Sucked on me."Frank grinned

"Nah. I'd say it would be cute."

Gerard turned off the engine and Frank unbuckled. 

"Where are we?"

"Bennys."

"I've no idea where that is. Uh..is it safe to get out?"

"Yeah."Gerard got out himself and met Frank at the passanger side. 

"Sorry I can't talk when i'm walking. Um.."Frank tapped around, feeling for obsticals as Gerard settled a hand on his lower back. 

"Wait. Door. I got it."

Frank tapped the door and headed inside, waiting until Gerard was next to him. The place sounded busy making Frank sigh.

"I'm gonna need some help. I haven't been here before."

"No problem."Gerard settled his hand on Franks back again, leading him threw a maze of tables before Frank felt the chair and table.

"Cool. Thanks."

He pulled the chair out and sat down, and was surprised when he was handed a menu.

"Oh! I can't uh.."

"Its braile, sir. Take your time."

Frank ran his fingets over the dots and tried not to gasp.

"Oh man. I get to pick my own dinner. Awesome!"

Gerars chuckled and waited until Frank had decided.

"Can I get your orders?"

"Hi! Can I get the veggie pasta and a bottle coors, please."

"Yes sir, and for you?"

"Can I get the..chicken and chips, with a corona please."

Frank set down the menu for her to take becore shuffling in his seat, letting his hands roam the table.

"How'd it happen?"

"I suck at Skateboarding. I was high as shit and tried to go down the rails. Smashed my head open. It isn't really a cool story."Frank chuckled.

"Oh man. Skateboarding?"

"Yup. I spent all the time at the skate park to smoke up so I bought a board."

Gerard chuckled and tapped his finger against the table once.

"When was that?"

"3 years ago last month."

"And will it ever come back?"

"Maybe. Theres surgery. But its really dangerous, so I kinda avoid it. If i lost my hearing, I wouldn't want to live."

"I'm sorry you had to go threw that."Gerard whispered. Frank shrugged and took a drink of his beer when it was sat down. 

"So what music are you into? I'm guessing a big black flag fan?"

"Oh fuck yeah."Frank grinned.

"You?"

"The misfits are my main one."

"Rad dude. Yes! My mom took me to see them last year and I got to be upfront infront of the barriar. Awesome."

"Oh man, thats so cool!"Gerard grinned.

"Fuck yeah. So besides art, what are you into?"

"Comics, dude. I sometimes forget to leave my bed if i have a stack."

Frank grinned and nodded, rad. 

"Awesome. I use to love comic books. Doom Patrol is awesome."

"Oh fuck yeah it is!"

"Your food gentlemen."

"Thank you."Frank felt the edge of the plate and smiled as Gerard set his hand on the fork.

"Do you like animals?"

"Oh yeah! My brother has a little dog called kitty because i'm allergic to cats, and its the cutest thing ever."

"Oh god. A dog names kitty?"Frank giggled with a full mouth, Gerard didn't seem to mind, just laughed with him.

"Yeah. Mikeys a freak. Ray gave him this hour long rant about it too, but Mikey always gets his own way."

"Ray Toro?"Frank grinned, 

"Yeah! Know him?"

"He's like my saviour. He recommends new albums and marks then so i can feel it, without him i'd be very fucking bored all the time."

'Oh man, small world."Gerard chuckled 

"Another beer?"

"Sure."Frank nodded and finished his off. Gerard kept talking as Frank took his time eating, filling Frank in about their surroundings and about himself, asking Franks questions like he was actually intrested. It was relaxing, and four more beers later, along with a massive slice of chocolate cake, Frank felt happy, tipsy and way to full. 

"Your bill sir."

Frank reached for his wallet before Gerard thanked her.

"You can get next time. If you want there to be a next time, i mean."

Frank grinned and nodded. 

"Next time sounds good, thank you."

"Cmon. I wanna show you something."

Frank snorted but let himself get up, grabbing his stick and Gerards hand to help him threw the maze of tables and onto the quite street. 

"Where we going?"

"My apartment if thats okay. Its only a block away and i've been trying something out. Is that okay?"

"Depends on what your trying out."Frank frowned.

"Oh! Its art. Nothing weird."

Frank nodded and let himself be lead into a building.

"The lift doesnt work. Sorry."

Frank hummed and let Gerard lead him up the stairs before stopping at a door, he heard it unlock before a light switch turned on. 

"So walk straight and you'll feel the couch. I'll be right back."

Frank nodded and let himself feel around before sitting down, listening to Gerard move around the apartment before the couch dipped next to him. Gerard took his hand and tried to move it until Frank pulled away.

"Um..what am i touching?"

"Dude. I'm not some creep. A painting."

Frank felt around until his hand hit the painting and oh, oh it was textured. He closed his eyes and focused on the spikes of paint and the swirls, letting himself imagine the patterns.

"What colour?"

"Pastels. I was just playing around with this technique."

"Its so cool. Can you set it on my lap?"

Gerard set it down and watched Frank touch it lightly with both hands, following the patterns. It felt smooth against his fingers, the spikes a sharp contrast.

"This is so cool, man. Shit. I didn't know this could be done."

"Thank you."Gerard grinned and Frank heard him get up, when he returned, he placed a cool bottle of beer in his hand.

"Corona. Sorry if you don't like that."

"No I do. Thank you."

He took a sip and set it between his legs before handing the painting back.

"Just let me know when you wanna go home, okay?"

"Kay. So whats in here look like?"

"Like a poor artist lives here."Gerard chuckled and got up. A moment later, Black flag was filling the room softly.

"Awesome."Frank grinned. He toed off his boots to pull his legs under hip.

"Tonights been fucking awesme, Frank."Gerard was smiling, his voice happy. Frank grinned back and pushed his sunglasses up on his head.

"Yeah. Yeah its been awesome."

"I love your eyes. Gorgeous."

Frank resisted the urge to push down his sunglasses and smiled.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

Frank turned towards his voice and dug his nail against the paper of the bottle.

"Can I feel your face?"

"I..sure."

Frank lifted both his hands and started at Gerards jaw, feeling the stubble. He ran his finger over it and felt Geerard smile. He ran his fingers up over Gerards forehead and down his nose to his lips, letting his fingers map out Gerards face before moving to touch his hair. It was soft and long, a little on the damaged side but well took care off. He touched Gerards broad shoulders before down his arms and over his chest and stomach. He felt the give against his fingers and let himself relax. Gerard felt gorgeous.

"I'm trying to loose weight um."

"You don't gotta."Frank grinned. He settled his hands around the neck of the beer bottle and smiled.

"You feel hot."

"Yeah?"

Frank hummed and nodded, finishing off his beer before feeling for his cigarettes.

"Can I smoke here?"

"Sure. Can I bum one?"

Frank lit his own and passed the box to Gerard.

"Another beer?"

"No thanks. Kinda drunk."He hummed. He didn't like getting drunk in strange placed, not at all. 

"Okay."Frank heard the lighter click to life before something rested on his leg.

"Ash tray."

Frank hummed and scratched his neck.

"I better get going. Mom will be worried."

"Kay. I'll walk you. Its only a few blocks."

Frank nodded and finished his cigarette before pulling on his boots and standing up. He followed Gerard to the door and relaxed when it opened.

"Okay going down stairs drunk sucks. Blind makes it so much worse."

"Want a piggy back ride?"

Frank laughed and nodded.

"Hey. If you think you can do it, sure."

A moment later and Gerards nudged him.

"Jump on."

He used his hand to feel Gerards waist and shoulders before wrapping his arms around hid neck and climbing on, Gerards hands gripping his thighs.

"Wee!"Frank laughed as Gerard started walking.

"You're a nerd. Don't lean back."

Frank rested his head against Gerards back and relaxed against it before Gerard set him down.

"That was awesome. I'm never walking down stairs again."

Gerard laughed and took Franks hand,

"This okay?"

"Yeah."Frank pulled up his stick and folded it up to shove in his pocket before taking Gerards hand again, putting his sunglasses back on. The air was cool against his face as they walked, Frank letting his hand run over the buildings, Gerard stalked talking about their surroundings before turning and walking up the bath. Frank reconisged it as his own as his hand met the porch.

"Today was so awesome. And i'm lame so when can we do it again?"

Frank laughed and squeezed Gerards hand.

"Tomorrow if your free?"

"Sounds awesome. Six?"

"Six is good."Frank grinned, he heard Gerard shuffle before snorting.

"Is my mom standing at the curtain watching?"

"Yes. We made eye contact. Is she going to come out?"

"Probably. I'd run, dude."

"Totally. See you tomorrow Frankie."

Gerard stepped closer before touching Franks cheek before kissing the other one. Frank tried to hide the blush as Gerard left, leaving him to try walk up the porch and in the door.

"You're creepy."

"Hes such a cutie!"His mom gushed, making Frank laugh. He grabbed another beer fron the fridge.

"How was it?"

"Awesome. Really awesome. We're gonna do it tomorrow again."

"I'm so happy for you baby."

"Thanks ma. Good night."

"Night babe."

Frank headed upstairs and undressed, falling asleep with a bundle of hope in his stomach. When he woke up, he got dressed and headed back into town, stopping by Rays.

"Hey! Did you like them?"

"Oh, I will! I didn't get a chance yet. Hey can you recommend a barbers?"

"Nah. Not me. Hold on, Mikey!"Ray called. Frank felt the smooth counter as he waited, hearing the footprints approaching.

"Hey, Frank. Whats up?"

"He's looking for a barbers. You're gay about your hair so help."

"Asshole."Mikey laughed before humming.

"Ah dude. Theres a really good place four shops left of here. Straight left."

"Cool. Awesome. Later guys!"

After a hair cut and a shave, Frank went and got his usual coffee but headed home with it this time. His moms car wasnt in the drive way, so he tugged out his key to unlock the door. He turned on the sterio and felt around for the bread and shoved it in the toaster, moving to grab a red bull before getting his toast and sitting at the table. He let the music take him away until there was a knock at the door. He pushed himself up and into the hall.

"Who is it?"

"Gerard? I beeped but-"

Frank opened the door and sucked his lip.

"Its totally 6 o clock, isn't it?" Frank sighed and rubbed his forehead 

"Yeah."Gerard whispered. Frank moved to let him in before shutting the door.

"Okay so i can't actually tell the time. My mom musta forgot to set the alarm and i completely zooned out."

"Its okay. Your hair looks good."

"Thank you. Um..give me a few minutes?"

Frank headed upstairs and felt for a clean top, feeling the designs on the front until he found a shirt. He had no idea what colour it was but tugged it on, buttoning it up and pulling his jacket and boots on before heading downstairs.

"What colours am i wearing?"

"Black everything besides a red shirt."

"Okay cool. Um..wallet."He felt around the kitchen table befofe finishing off his red bull and leading Gerard out. He locked the door and climbed threw the back into thr front again, buckling his belt.

"Okay so I found this cute little restaurant which isnt busy and has a bar, cool?"

"Cool."Frank smiled and relaxed. His phone started ringing and he fumbled with it before answering.

"Hello?"

"Where are you baby?"

"I'm out with Gerard."Frank fumbled with a string on his shirt.

"Oh! Oh i forgot. I'm sorry."

"Its okay ma. I'll be home later."

"Bye darling."

Frank shoved his phone in his pocket before feeling his head.

"Oh my god. My sunglasses. Gerard, i can't-"

"Hey. Hey its okay. I have a pair, okay?"

Frank felt a pair be put in his hands and he slid them on, trying to calm himself down.

"We don't have to go anywhere, Frankie. Do you want to go home?"

"No. Its fine. Just...todays been a little off." 

"I can cook a mean stir fry if you want to just hang with mine?"

"I..sure."Frank smiled. 

"Cool. I'll stop and get some beer. Do you like movies?"

"Yeah. Ones i've seen then i can picture it, ya'know?"

"Yeah! Cool, we can watch something. I'll be two seconds."Gerard stopped the car and got out, leaving Frank to turn on the radio. He drummed his fingers against his thigh as he waited, chewing on his lip in an effort to relax before pulling out his cigarettes and lighting one. He fumbled with the window before the door opened.

"Oh, Queen. Badass."

Frank grinned and heard him russle around before starting the engine. He settled into talking when they got back to Gerards, finding himself calm as he set down his sunglasses and sat on the island. Gerard was rambling a mile a minute before yelping.

"Shit. What happened?"

"Burnt my finger ow, ow."Gerard mumbled, voice muffled by the finger between his lips. Frank could hear him suck of it before he cleared his throat and shifted.

"Um..i hope your okay."

"No."

Frank giggled and got up, feeling around until he got to Gerards back and tugged at the hand, moving to run it under cold water. He felt Gerards palm as Gerard pressed against him.

"When I first went blind, I insited i could straighten my hair still. Burnt my ear to shreds."

Gerard laughed and touched his hip, his breath ghosting the back of Franks neck. 

"And then smoking up sucked too. I kept dropping it and could never feel it again. It sucked."

"Oh man. Bummer."

Frank turned off the tap and turned around, letting Gerard press him to the sink.

"I...can I kiss you?"

Frank nodded and touched Franks hips, feeling the shirt ride up his hips slightly before Gerard touched his neck. He let him adjust him until soft lips pressed agsinst his, his eyes automatically slipping shut. He tilted his head more and nipped at Gerards lips, letting him in to taste the cigarettes and beer. He moved his hand to Gerards chest to pull away, sucking his lip in.

"Foods burning."

"Oh um..yeah."

Frank giggled and felt his way back to his chair, sitting down.

"Do you like to go to concerts?"

"Love to."Frank grinned.

"Mikeys trying to drag me to one tonight. Starts at 11. Battle of the bands sorta thing. I'd really like it if you came."

"Won't he mind?"

"No. Ray will be there too. Just music and beers."

"Sounds good."Frank smiled before a plate was set infront of him.

"Fork to the left."

"Thank you. Smells good."

"Looks like shit."Gerard snorted as Frank took a mouthful, it was good, spicy and just how Frank liked it.

"Its good."

Frank took his time as usual, listening to Gerard talk about his family and childhood. Gerard had one brother and a mom, who raised them both alone. 

"My mom is a single mom too. Just me. I was moved out, lived with 4 other guys before I lost my sight. I think shes glad to have me back."

"When you realised you were blind, what was your reaction?"

"I just..went down. I slept allot. And drunk allot. It was tough. I never admired a fucking sunset or anything, i hate it now. I was so absorbed in my own world i didn't take the time to look around. I realised after a year that I can either man the fuck up or off myself. I got up one morning and sat outside, and realised i could feel the sun rise. I didn't need to see to enjoy life and I don't. I just..feel and hear everything. I'm grateful for all that I have now."

"Thats fucking inspiring and i'm totally crying, shit."Gerards voice broke as Frank laughed. 

"Nerd. Bathroom?"

"Um..shit. i didn't think of that. My bathrooms in my bedroom, which is a dump. I'll help."

Frank let Gerard take his arm and lead him into a room and then he felt a sink. 

"Toilets a step forward. I'll clear a path in the room."

Frank laughed and heard the door shut before he slid his jeans down and sat down, easier to aim. When he was finished he washed his hands and opened the door, feeling the walls. 

"Hey."

"Hi."Frank grinned and moved back to his seat.

"So wheres the gig?"

"The Loop."

"Awesome. I know that place."

"Hey. Hey beer bottle to your left. Sorry i should have said."Gerard whispered. Frank realised it was pressed against his elbow. 

"Its cool. I knock allot of things done."Frank chuckled.

"Nah. You're good."

Frank took a mouthful and turned the bottle in his hands.

"What times it?"

"8.30."

"Cool. Movie?"

"Yeah. Awesome. Need help?"

"Nah. I got it. Thanks."

Frank moved into the living room and toed of his boots, relaxing as the choose Shaun of the Dead. He loved that movie. Gerard settled next to him as it started, their thighs pressed against eachother. Frank almost cracked up when Gerard did 'the move' to get the arm around his shoulders.

"I can't even see the fake yawn and it was still fucking lame."

"Fuck you."Gerard laughed. Frank scooted closer, resting his head against Gerards shoulder.

"I love cuddles. You coulda just asked, dude."

Gerard hummed softly as Frank took a mouthful of beer. He ended up closing his eyes, ignoring the movie to listen to Gerards heart.

"Wheres the beer at?"

Frank blinked his eyes open and realised his head was against Gerards thighs and pushed himself up.

"Sorry."

"Don't be sorry."Gerard grinned as he got up.

"Frank! Hey dude! What are you doing here?"

"Hey Ray."Frank ducked his head, avoiding showing his eyes. He imagined they looked lifeless and empty.

"Here Frankie."

Gerard set his sunglasses in his palm making Frank relax and tug them on. 

"Youre dating Gerard?! Huh. Good you can't see."Mikey joked. 

"Mikey thats so fucking insensitive-"

"Its okay."Frank smiled and got up, feeling his way along the walls to Gerards bathroom. He shut the door and emptied hos bladder before sighing. Maybe this wasnt a good idea? He felt on edge.

"Hey. Can I come in?"

"Yeah."Frank called, hearing the door open before Gerards hand settled on his back.

"Okay?"

"Yeah. Still half asleep."Frank mumbled, turning to face Gerard. Gerard pushed his sunglasses up onto his head and touched his jaw.

"You're so gorgeous, Frankie."

Frank blushed and went to duck his head until soft lips pressed against his own for a moment.

"You okay to go out?"

"Yeah. Yeah its cool."Frank whispered 

"Can you kiss me again? I would but i'd probably miss by a-"

Gerard cupped his face and kissed him, parting his lips slightly. Frank automatically licked his lip, sliding his tongue in until he could taste the beer. He wrapped his arms around Gerards neck and relaxed against the sink, enjoying the feel of Gerards hands on his hips. He pulled away first, biting his lip as Gerard stayed close.

"So so beautiful. I can't believe you want to kiss me."

Frank laughed and shook his head, pushing his sunglasses over his eyes.

"Charmer. Beer?"

"Yeah. Come on, sweetheart."

Frank followed him into the living rom and sat down as Gerard passed him a beer.

"Thank you."Frank whispered.

"So how'd you assholes meet?"Mikey was smiling, Frank could tell. 

"He saved my life. Usual story."Frank snorted. 

"Yeah? And i didn't hear about it because?"

"We're really new, Mikey."Gerard hummed before shifting, his thigh ending up pressed against Frank again. He heard his ring tone and frowned, feeling around for it.

"I got it. Wedged down the side"Gerard leaned over him before it slid into his hands.

"Hello?"

"Where are you baby?"Linda sounded worried, making Frank frown.

"I'm good. Just hanging out, going to see some bands play."

"Are you coming home?"

"Um..i doubt it? I might just crash at Gerards. It'll be late and save him walking alone."Frank explained. 

"Please please stay safe. Love you."

"You too. Later mom."

Frank hung up and sighed, setting his phone between his legs.

"Okay?"

"Yeah. Shes just worried. Its cool."Frank mumbled before listening to Gerard have a conversation with Mikey. When it came time to leave, Gerard smoothed a hand into Franks hair.

"Want a piggy back ride?"

"Duh."Frank grinned

"Cool. Stand up on the couch. Take my hand, sweetheart."

Gerard helped him stand up before taking his arms to around his neck. 

"Hips right at your knee."

Frank climbed on and relaxed, closing his eyes as Gerard started walking. He settled his head against Gerards back and ignore the talking as he walked down the stairs slowly. 

"Okay, time to jump down. Rays right behind you incase you fall."

Frank got down and adjusted his sunglasses before taking Gerards arm. By the time they got to the concert, Frank felt on edge again, ordering two shots and passing his card over.

"Can you help?"He mumbled to Gerard before the glass settled in his hand. He sunk his and relaxed, snorting as Gerard groaned.

"Rough shit."

Frank hummed and turned towards the music, closing his eyes as the beat filled his ears. He felt Gerards hand settle on his back, stroking gently.

"Tell me if it gets to much."

Frank nodded and felt someone bang into him.

"Fucking fags. Look where your going."

"I'm fucking standing in the one spot, douchebag."Frank shot straight back. 

"Hey, leave it. Come on Frankie."Gerard tugged him away before Frank felt a table.

"Sit down to your left."

Frank complied and felt the table before a beer settled in his hands.

"Look like you need it, dude."Ray chuckled and he heard the chair scrape next to him.

By the end of the concert, Frank was drunk. He knew Gerard was too by his voice and his lazy grip on Franks hand. Ray was on the other side of Frank, elbows brushing as he talked and rambled on to Mikey. He could hear cars, way to close for his liking.

"We on the road?"

"No. Next to one. Youre okay. Rays next to the road, babe."

Frank hummed and felt Gerard pull him left.

"You guys staying?"Gerard yawned.

"No. Not today, work in the morning. Later guys!"

"Bye."Frank hummed before he heard a door open.

"Ah shit. Stairs. You good?"

Frank nodded and felt the railing before walking slowly, feeling the edge of each step with his foot until he got to Gerards landing. He heard the door unlock before Gerard nudged him in.

"Sleepy. Crash? You want me to take the couch?"

"Its okay."Frank moved into the bedroom, feeling the wall until he got to the bathroom and shut the door. As soon as he emptied his bladder and tried to take of his jeans, he tripped. Cursing as his knees landed on the tiles.

"Babe?"

"I'm okay."Frank called, pushing off his jeans and gripping the sink, pulling himself up. He shrugged off his jacket before setting the sun glasses down and opening the door. 

"Hi gorgeous. Beds right infront of you, okay? You take that side."

Frank hummed and felt around, cursing as he banged into the bed frame.

"Okay?"

"Dude. Chill."Frank tugged back the blanket and got in, relaxing into the bed. He heard Gerard move around before feeling the bed dip, he turned towards Gerards body and rested a hand on his hip.

"Hi sweetboy."

Frank closed his eyes and felt Gerard shuffle closer, pressing a kiss to his forehead before his lips, oft and chaste. Frank whined and tugged him back, relaxing when their lips joined again. Frank nipped at his lip before letting his tongue in to taste, moving his hand into Gerards hair. He let Gerard turn him onto his back as they made out, but his hand remained on Franks hip. Frank could feel himself hardening before he pulled away, touching Gerards face gently.

"I don't.."

"Thats okay, Frankie."His voice was soft and kind as he settled back next to Frank who turned towarss the heat. He ignored the throb in his cock as he felt Gerards face.

"Can i..touch you? Not..you know?"

"Yeah, baby. Go ahead."

Frank moved his hand to Gerards chest, feeling a tshirt with a design on it, before he nudged the top up, letting his fingers trace his chest. It was hairless, and smooth. He ran his fingers over Gerards nipples and down to his stomach, feeling the tressure trail and the dip of his hips. He let his hands move further, feeling Gerards chubby thighs, the hair thin and soft. Gerard was wearing tight boxer shorts, the band tight around his thigh. He moved to the back ot Gerards legs, moving his hands up until Gerards butt, feeling the curve and the soft skin. He heard a small intake of breath as he let his hand move to the front, up over Gerards semi. 

"Just..ignore that."

Frank snorted and smoothed his hand over it, feeling it grow and swell against his hand. He could feel it was thick and average size, before Frank felt the buttons on the front of the boxers. He moved his hands back to Gerards shoulders, broad and strong. 

"So perfect."Frank mumbled.  

"Yeah?"

"Hmm."Frank felt Gerards lips before leaning forward and kissing them lightly. 

"Can i be the little spoon?"

"Yeah baby. Turn around."

Frank shuffled around until Gerards body pressed against his, the darkness calming as Frank drifted off. He woke up to a hand settled on his stomach, making him relax back into the warmth.

"Morning sweetheart."Gerard kissed his temple before squeezing his waist.  

"You got a problem there, hmm?"Gerard kissed his neck softly making Frank giggle and turn around, feeling Gerards nose against his.

"Oh yeah? Why don't you give me a little help?"

"But you said-"

"I don't do shit when i'm drunk. Not the first time with someone."

 Gerard kissed him straight away, turning them over until he was climbing over Franks body, the kiss was deep and rough, all tongue and teeth and gasping breaths as Frank gripped onto Gerards thighs, digging his thumbs into the flesh before moving them to Gerards ass, perfectly curved and gorgeous. Frank dug his fingers in and moaned at the give before pulling Gerard forward, moaning as their cocks brushed against eachother. Gerard whined and broke the kiss, unbuttoning Franks shirt as his lips attacked his neck.

"So many tattoos."Gerard moaned and ran his finger over Franks nipple, humming as he arched towards the touch. Frank opened his eyes and forgot for a moment, expecting to see the man in his mind instead of blackness. 

"Need you to talk. I haven't..since the accident."Frank mumbled.

"I'm right here, sweetheart. Gonna take of your boxers okay?"

Frank nodded and felt the hands on his hips, pushing them down until he could kick them off. 

"So gorgeous, Frankie."Gerard mumbled before trailing kisses down Franks chest and stomach. He stopped at Franks crotch, pressing kissed over his thigh.

"Please."Frank gripped the sheets, letting out a moan as wet lips wrapped around his length.

"God, yes!"

Gerard sunk further down, trailing his tongue up the slit until a hand settled at the base.

"I needa.."Frank trailed off before Gerard pulled away, stroking him loosly.

"What do you need lovely?"

"Touch your face. But i don't wanna hurt you."

"You won't."

Gerard took one of his hands and set it on his jaw, Frank felt it stretch before Gerard took him in again, moaning loudly. He could feel his own cock through Gerards cheek, sending shivers up his spine. He moved his other hand to Gerards head, lacing his fingers through his hair

"Fucking perfect mouth for my cock, taking it so good, G."Frank thrust up, moaning as Gerard pinned his hips straight back down. Frank felt his way up to Gerards eyes, feeling his eyelashes as he looked up at Frank, before moving it back to his jaw. 

"You can take more, G. C'mon."

Gerard chuckled around him before sinking down fully, gagging around Franks length.

"Ah! Ah, more. Wanna hear my cock choking you."

Gerard gagged again before pulling off, panting as he jacked Frank off quick and tight before sinking right back down, gagging around him. It sent Frank to the edge, tugging his mouth off as he moaned loudly, spilling over Gerards fist. Frank moaned and touched Gerards jaw, feeling the sticky liquid all over Gerards face.

"I'm sorry."

"S'cool."Gerard gave him a final lick before moving back up, 

"Okay if i kiss you?"Gerard mumbled, Frank laughed and nodded, moaning as his own cum covered his lips. He licked it up hungrily, sliding his hand down Gerards chest until Gerard took his hand.

"Um..you gonna laugh at me if i came in my boxers?"

Frank moved to press his hand against Gerards crotch, moaning when he felt the cum seeping through.

"God. Thats hot."

"You're fucking hot."Gerard kissed him again, slower and softer as he tugged the blankets up around their shoulders. Eventually he rolled off and passed Frank a cigarette.

"Its lit. Sit up."

Frank pushed himself up and leaned into Gerards side, mumbling a thank you when an ash tray settled on his lap.

"I'm not that guy..but mom will be worried."

"I get you, Frankie. I'll drive you home, can i grab a shower first?"

Frank grinned and nodded, letting him up before tugging on his boxers. He finished smoking and made sure it was out before feeling him way to the kitchen, finding a cup on the drying rack. He rinised it before filling it with water and drinking it before washing it again. He moved back to the bedroom and yelped when he banged into Gerard.

"Oh! Oh sorry baby. I wasn't paying attension."

Frank touched his face, relaxing slightly at the already familar feel.

"No. I'm just jumpy."

"Your clothes are on the bed, babe."

Frank felt his way over and tugged on his shirt, fumbling with the buttons before finishing getting dressed.

"Sure you don't want breakfast or coffee?"

"No thanks G. Moms already shitting herself."

Gerard laughed and touchrd Franks back, smoothing his hand over the wrinkled shirt.

"Ready?"

"Yeah. Piggy back ride?"

"Sure. When we're on the steps. Gotta lock up."

Frank grinned and felt his way out, standing against the wall as Gerard fumbled to lock it. He helped Frank onto his back then, giggling at the kiss to his neck.

"Tickly."

He set him down at the bottom and lead him to the car, 

"All clear to get in the passanger side."

"Kay."

Frank got in and buckled up, amazed at how helpful and amazing Gerard was being. He barely knew the guy and he trusted him with his life, it was weird to think. He heard the engine start before sucking his lip.

"What do my eyes look like?"

"Bright, hazel and adorable. Did you mom not tell you they didn't change?"

"We don't talk about it, i dunno. I always imagined they'd be like lifeless."

"Nope. Little unfocused but completely normal babe."

"Awesome."Frank admitted, grinning into his lap. 

"What about your eyes?"

"Hazel. Big eyebrows. Kinda look like a vampire."

"Oh, hot."Frank snorted as Gerard giggled, setting his hand on Franks thigh.

"I speak out of the cornor of my mouth. Ran into Mikeys head when we were kids, smashed my mouth open and got surgery. Its pretty extreme, but makes smoking easier."

Frank could tell it was personal to Gerard, his change of tone changing and he barely mumbled it. Frank squeezed his hand.

"Sounds cute. I wanna feel it sometime, okay?"

"Okay."Gerard laughed and turned of the engine.

"Wanna walk me up?"

"Ofcourse. Your mums on the porch though."

"Ah shit. Nevermind."Frank laughed and unbuckled his belt.

"Want to save your number under speed dial? Its the only wa-"

"Ofcourse. What number?"

"3. 1 is mom, 2 is the doctor."Frank passed him the phone and heard the typing before it was passed back.

"Call me?"

"I will. Tonight?"

"I'm gonna visit my mom so make it late if thats okay? After 10."

Frank nodded and gave Gerards hand a final squeeze.

"Thanks for being so cool about uh..well everything."

"Don't thank me. Have a good day, honey. I would kiss you but your mom is freaking me out."

"Yeah, she does that. Later Gee."

Frank got out and shut the door, walking the familar path up to the porch. He heard Gerard wait until he sat next to his mom to drive off.

"You stink of alcohol. Are you being careful?"

"Ma, hes sweet. Relax okay? Gonna shower."

"Alright, honey."

Frank pushed himself up and grab a shower before pulling on some pyjamas and feeling his way downstairs. 

"Hungry?"

"Yeah. Gonna make some toast."

Frank could feel her watching him as he slid the bread into the toaster and felt for a knife.

"Ma."He sighed and moved to the fridge 

"I know."She mumbled. He finished buttering his toast before heading upstairs, sliding a CD on before sitting on the bed, relaxing at the beat. He phoned Gerard that night, spending hours on the phone as he listened to Gerard ramble and move about the apartment. Frank felt happy, properly happy for the first time in his life.

_3 months later._

"Douchebag. I can walk to yours."Frank snorted as Gerards hand touched his back.

"I know. shh I came to warn you my mums there and wants to meet you."

"Gee!"Frank stopped and touched the wall, leaning against it. He felt Gerard move closer, kissing his jaw lightly.

"I love when you don't cover those gorgeous eyes. So beautiful, Frankie."

"Charming gets you everywhere."Frank laughed and tugged him in, humming when Gerard pecked his lips.

"I never told mom you were blind..um, it never came up?"

"Awesome. More questions."Frank sighed and folded up his stick, sliding it into his back pocket. Gerard took his hand and lead him the familar walk.

"My mums a little extreme. Sorry."Gerard warned as he unlocked his front door. Frank pushed his sunglasses of his head onto his eyes and nipped Gerards side. 

"Ow! Ma, i'm back!"

Frank kicked the door shut and shrugged of his jacket, hanging it up on the hook.

"Oh! The famous Frank! Hi, i'm Donna."

"Nice to meet you maam."Frank smiled towards the voice.

"He can't shake your hand, mom."

Frank blushed and headed into the kitchen, opening the fridge and feeling for a can of soda before popping it open.

"Why? Is he a germaphobe? Because you should reall-"

"I'm blind ma'am."Frank leaned against the door way, fully expecting the intake of breath.

"Oh. How rude of me. You're very capabl-"

"Mom."

"Its cool. Thanks."

Frank moved to the couch and sat down, kicking off his boots to pull his legs under him.

"What age are you?"

"I'm 25 ma'am."

"Have you been blind forever?"

"No. Few years."Frank automatically replied.

"Gerard why didn't you warn me-"

"Oh christ. Hey, sorry G. Catcha later."Frank tugged of his jacket and felt Gerard touch him.

"I'm really really sorry. Come over in an hour?"

"Kay. Later."

Frank left and headed to Rays music shop, but got a block away before he heard breaks screech, to absorbed in his own thoughts to realise why before a pain shot up his back and his head connected with glass.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 Frank woke up to steady beeping, the smell of the hospital strong and bitter. He automatically opened his eyes, yelping at the light and covering them.

"Sir? Can you tell me your name?"

"Frank Iero."

His eyelid were pried open, a light shinning way to brightly into it as he forced it closed. 

"Sir? You've been in a car accident. Are you allergic to anything?"

"No."Frank covered his eyes again, feeling them burn and water. He felt hands on him, adjusting his head and leg, which sent pain shooting up his body. He bit back tears.

"Hurts."

"Its broken, sir. I'm going to give you a sedative."

He felt the needle in his arm before the noises faded again.

"Frank?"

Frank gagged on the tube in his throat, coughing and trying to pull it out before it was gone. He opened his eyes and seen a nurse next to him, fixing an IV bag. He _seen._

 _"_ Why can i see?"

"Couldn't you always sir?"She frowned. Frank shook his head, eyes glued to her pink hair. He watched her lift the chart of his bed before gasping softly and rining an alarm. His leg was up in a cast and his neck hurt terribly, and all he wanted to do was curl up in Gerards bed. Gerard, had anyone told him? Or his mom? Doctors swarmed in and to many lights were in his eyes in seconds, whispering and mumbling as Frank tried to close them.

"This is..a miracle."

"Oh defiently. Can you see fully?"

"Yeah. Am I dreaming?"

"No sir."

"Frank! Frank oh my god! I found out by the fucking news and-"

Frank focused on Gerards face, the red hair hanging knotted as Gerard ran his fingers threw it. The hazel eyes and big eyebrows, the small nose and chapped lips. He was speaking from the side of it which added to the charm. He was dressed in paint covered clothes, a baggy tshirt and black jeans with a massive bat belt buckle. His head was yanked back and more lights into his eyes before he whined.

"No more. head hurts."Frank begged, turning back to face Gerard who gasped when Frank made eye contact with him.

"Hi gorgous."

"Frankie..oh my god."Gerard was crying in seconds, broken sobs as he hugged Frank to tightly, leaving tears all over his cheek.

"I don't understand."Gerard whispered, Frank hummed and nodded.

"Me either. I'm glad I finally get to see you."

"Frank!"

Gerard pulled away and replaced with Linda straight away, tears covering her face. Frank hugged her back tightly and bit back tears as he fisted her jacket.

"Oh baby, I only found out. You must have been so scared."

"I'm okay. I can see again, mom."

She gripped tighter and sobbed. The day went quickly, mostly spent doing tests and answering questions while Gerard sat in the cornor, curled up in a ball around a sketchbook. Frank itched to see, always having wondered what Gerards art work was like. Gerard caught him looking as a doctor monitored his pulse and stuck out his tongue, Frank grinned at the adorable face. 

"Alright Frank. I'll be back in the morning with the results. Try to rest."

"Can I get a smoke, doc? Gerard will push a wheelchair."Frank mumbled. 

"I'll get one."

He finally left, leaving them alone for the first time all day.

"I blame myself. I shouldn't have let you leave."Gerard didn't look up from his book, bringing his hands up to bite at the short nails.

"Gerard..I can see again. A little broken leg and stiff neck is worth it. What are you working on?"

Gerard blushed.

"I use to draw you all the time. You never knew."

"Rude, dude."Frank giggled and moved so Gerard could sit next to him. He passed the sketchbox over and Frank bit back a gasp. Gerard was talented as hell.

"You could have left out the hospital gown."

Gerard laughed and kissed his head.

"I love you."

"Saying it when i'm in a hospital bed and can't suck your dick? Lame."Frank watched Gerard laugh and duck his head.

"I love you too."Frank whispered. Gerard looked up at him from a curtain of hair and smiled softly, eyes bright and happy.

"Oh baby, you're so fucking gorgeous."

Gerard blushed again, shuffling of the bed as a doctor came in with a wheelchair. They helped Frank in and drapped a blanket over his lap before Gerard moved behind him.

"Run."Frank joked, laughing as Gerard made car noises and wheeled him a little quick. Frank watched the world go by, grinning as they got outside. The sun low in the sky which was tinted pink. Gerard parked him so he could see before sitting on a wall.

"Its gorgeous." Frank whispered. Gerard passed him a cigarette and hummed softly.

"What do you want to do that you never thought you could?"

"Travel. Pack a back and leave."Frank grinned, Gerard squeezed his hand.

"Once your legs fixed, we'll take a road trip."

"Disneyland."Frank grinned, squeezing the hand back before relaxing into his chair. Gerard stayed quiet as he watched the sun set, the soft pink hue darkening.

 "Come on love. Theres a thousand more sunsets you'll be able to see."

Frank grinned before they made their way back to the room, Gerard having to basically lift Frank onto the bed. 

"I'm scared it'll all be a dream."

"I hope you'd be dreaming about me naked instead of peaking up your gown."

"Asshole."Frank laughed as Gerard tugged the blankets over him

"Love you. I'll be back in the morning."

Frank pressed into the kiss, watching Gerards eyelids flutter.

"Okay you gonna be one of those dudes now? Turn off."Gerard grinned as he pulled away. Frank stuck out his tongue and watched him grab his book.

"See you tomorrow Gee."

Gerard glanced back a final time before shutting the door, Frank alone for the first time all day. He looked at his tattoos, having forgot most of them. 

The following morning, Frank woke up to flowers in a vase next to him, automatically reaching out to touch the soft petals. Gerard had bought Frank flowers atleast once a week before, so Frank could feel and smell them. It was weird to actually see them.

"Oh! Morning baby, got you a coffee-"

"And a blowjob right?"Frank grinned, his smile dropping as Linda came in right after Gerard.

"Frank Iero, do not be so rude!"

"I was kidding."Frank laughed and took the cup, tugging Gerards shirt down for a kiss. 

"Flowers?"

"You know it. Its a Friday, i'd hate to break the tradition."

"I love them. Thank you. Morning mom."Frank hugged her tightly before taking a sip of his coffee.

It took 3 days until Frank got released, using the crutches to try and get to Gerards car.

"Don't even fucking laugh okay? I'll knock you out." Frank grumbled. Gerard was walking behind him, and he knew the fucker was trying not to laugh. 

"You're forgetting I don't know what your car looks like and if its not that kick ass trams am, i'm gonna be pissed."

"Damn. Luckily thats mine then, huh?"

"Oh seriously?!"

"Yeah. Come on, Linda will kill me if your not home within 10 minutes."

"Lame."Frank moved to Gerards car who helped him in slowly before taking the crutches to put in the back.

"You are my favourite."Frank whispered when Gerard got in, grinning as Gerard blushed.

"Oh man. You are so gorgeous. How did I get you?"

"You suck. I'm like a tomatoe."

Frank grinned and focused out the window. Nothing had changed, it was comforting. 

"Wait..we got a target?!"

"Last year."Gerard snorted as Frank gasped.

"Moms been holding out on me what the shit!"

"I'll take you to target tomorrow."Gerard laughed as he pulled into Franks house. He took a minute to just look..look at the unkept grass and hedges. That was always Franks job. He sucked his lip and unbuckled the belt, glancing at the swing still attached to the tree outside.

"Okay?"

Frank blinked back tears and nodded, pushing open the door. Gerard helped him in and onto the couch, stuffing a few pillows under his leg.

"Oh! Hi baby! Welcome home!"

"Thanks mom."Frank lifted his head until Gerard fitted underneath, smoothing his hand into Franks hair.

"I'll make some dinner, hungry?"

Frank nodded and shifted until he could press his nose into Gerards stomach.

"Thank you for being here."

"I always will be, Frankie."

"Did you tell Mikey and Ray I got my sight back?"

"Nah. You should surprise them."

Frank grinned and nodded, closing his eyes and relaxing into the darkness. Gerard helped him into the kitchen when dinner was ready and past him a beer.

"You staying over tonight?"

"Um.."Gerard glanced at Linda who chuckled.

"Yeah. Okay?"

"Totally. You can help me shower so I don't die."Frank snorted and took a mouthful of beer, glancing around the kitchen. Everything looked the same, only now there was a photo of Gerard and Frank on the fridge. Frank grinned and looked over the picture, Frank hidden behind big sunglasses as Gerard sat behind him, blowing a raspberry into his neck. Frank was laughing, grinning wide. It had only been last month when Frank brought Gerard home for the first time.

"Man. I didn't know anyone took my picture. Feeling attacked."Frank snorted.

"Oh baby, do not look on my phone then."

Frank snorted and focused on his dinner, still being surprised when the pasta came into sight. Afterwards Gerard carried him upstairs as Frank laughed.

"You just want me to carry you."

"Oh hell yeah I do."Frank grinned and closed his eyes.

"Down you go, be careful."

Frank held onto Gerards arm and balanced, letting Gerard help him into his bedroom. It looked weird, everything spaced out so he wouldn't bump into them, handle bars hext to the bed and his walking stick hung next to it.

"Trippy."Frank mumbled as he sat on the bed, pushing off his loose pants and lifted his legs onto the bed. He smirked as Gerard pushed off his jeans, watching the ass he had felt so many times. He felt his cock twitch as he watched before Gerard swatted at him.

"No. Your mums downstairs?"

"So?"Frank smirked, watching Gerard get in.

"I bet you can give a quiet blow-"

"Shut the fuck up."Gerard laughed. Frank grinned and nudged his nose.

"I'm glad we waited for actual sex."Frank whispered

"Me too, love."Gerard kissed his temple, letting Frank curl into him as usual. Frank was out in minutes, snoring and drooling in Gerards face. Gerard was so in love. Frank woke up to darkness, and for a moment he paniced that it was all a dream, all to good to be true until Gerards gorgeous face came into view. He placed a kiss on Gerards forehead before trying to climb out, nearly falling flat on his face as he moved into the bathroom and sat down, rubbing his face. Seeing was weird, he had forgotten to turn on the light so now he could just see the outlines of things, and honestly it was creeping Frank the fuck out. He managed to stand up and tug up his boxers before washing his hands, staring in at the mirror at himself. 

"Why are you in the dark?"

"Jesus fucking christ!"Frank jumped as Gerard flicked on the light, squeezing his eyes shut.

"I keep forgetting to turn them on now."Frank admitted as Gerard wrapped a loose arm around his waist.

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"I survived. Only had to pee."Frank whispered, 

"You hopped?"

"Duh. I'm a loser."

Frank yelped as Gerard lifted him and carried him back to bed, lying him down gently before getting undrr the covers.

"Romeo-"

"Shut the fuck up and go to sleep, dick."Gerard grinned. Frank watched his eyes flutter before leaning forward to kiss Gerard, moving his hand to Gerards hair gently as Gerard slung an arm around his waist. They kissed sleeply until Frank pulled back; looking into Gerards gorgeous eyes.

"I love you."

"You've no fucking idea Frankie."

Gerard pushed forward until they were kissing again, faster and deeper. Frank wasted no time in pushing up Gerards top until it was tugged over his head.

"Needa see you."Frank mumbled, watching his hand smooth down Gerards chest to hid chubby stomach. He slid two fingers into the wasitband of Gerards boxers and looked up, moaning when Gerard pushed forward for another kiss. He bit Franks lip, tuffing until Frank moaned and thrust against him.

"We shouldn't-"

Frank moved to fist Gerards hair, kissing him roughly and  _begging_ to be bit again. Gerard did it again, tugginf Franks lip between his teeth before licking at the marks.

"I want you to sit on my chest and fuck my throat. Let me see my boy."Frank whispered, watching Gerard nod quickly. God, he'd never get tired of that pretty face. Gerard scrambled to kneel above Franks neck, fixing the pillows to make it easier before freeing himself. Franks mouth went dry because shit, Gerard had the nicest cock ever. Frank opened his mouth and let Gerard thrust in slowly, keeping it easy for Frank at the start. He could'nt stop looking at Gerards face, the scrunched up eyes as he panted softly, his cock throbbing in Franks mouth. Gerard fisted his hair and looked down at him, moaning when their eyes met. Gerard pulled off for a second for Frank to breath before pushing straight back in, starting to thrust roughly into Franks mouth, choking him as his spit pooled all over his chest. He felt the moment Gerard got close, the twitch of his dick before Gerard pulled back, wrapping his hand around his length before he was emptying on Franks face in long thick strings. Frank opened his mouth to taste, moaning as Gerard shook against him before rolling onto his side. Frank shoved his hand into his boxers and within three strokes he was spilling over his nuckles, moaning as Gerards cum began to cool.

"You are so fucking hot."

Frank grabbed some tissues to clean up before tugging Gerard over, kissing his forehead. Frank woke up to Gerard getting dressed and sleepily rolling over onto his side, being careful not to move his leg.

"Morning. I was thinking we could go to the mall. Surprise Ray?"

"Sounds good, G."

Frank pushed himself up and tugged off his tshirt, pulling on the fresh one Gerard handed him and a pair of long shorts. Frank moved to sit on the edge to pull on his sock and boot before Gerard pulled him up.

"Need to pee?"

"Nah. All good."

Frank grabbed his crutches and went downstairs.

"Morning ma."

"Hi baby. How are you?"

"I'm good. You?"

Linda hummed and passed him some toast and redbull, moving to pass Gerard a mug of coffee.

"Thank you."

Getting to Rays shop turned out to suck allot more than Frank thought. He was wearing his sunglasses and walking in crutches just felt so hard, Frank didnt lack upper body strength, but he sucked with actually knlwing where he was going. 

"Oh my god! Frank! What the fuck happened?"

Frank froze and took in Rays face, the afro and thick lips, he stood tall and looked paniced, his hair moving as he rushed to put a chair behind Frank. Gerard helped him sit down and propped his leg up on an empty crate.

"What the hell? Frank, are you okay?"

Mikey. He had long dirty blonde hair and was wearing a beanie on top, his glasses hung low on his nose and he was built like a stick, tall and lanky. He didn't look like Gerard much at all.

"I got hit by a car."Frank mumbled, watching Mikey punch Gerards arm.

"You're suppose to take care of him!"

"I know."Gerard frowned. Frank snorted and pushed up his sunglasses.

"Antharax? Little over rated don'tcha think?"

Mikey cocked his head and frowned.

"How did you-oh shit. Really? You can see?"

"I can see. Do not asked me how because its a shitton of medical terms and-"

Ray was hugging him tightly, Mikey following straight away as they looked dazed. Gerard leaned back and grinned.

"So what did actually happen?"

"He met mom. She was being a dick so he left."Gerard sighed,

"I was distracted, not paying attension. Walked out infront of a car and smashed my head. Nothings damaged, well..that wasn't before. And my leg."Frank nodded towards it.

"You must have been so confused."

"I was. I thought I was dreaming. I still get the odd feeling that i'm dead."Frank admitted

"Its only been like a week though, so I think that will pass."

"I can't believe it, Frank."Ray whispered. 

"I'm pretty blown away by it too."Frank smiled before Gerards hand pushed into his hair.

5 weeks later and he finally got his cast off, anf being independent for the first time in years was unbelievable. He gave Gerard a soft kiss before grinning.

"I need to be alone for a little while, okay? Just..free. is that okay?"

"Ofcourse love. Do you want me to drop you off?"

"No. I'll walk."Frank kissed him again before walking away. He couldn't believe it, seeing, hearing and walking all at the one time. It blew Franks mind. He seen a booking agent and went in, scanning the list of concerts. He didn't really like any of those bands though so he went to the hoiliday agents, scanning the ads in the window. He went inside and booked a 4 day weekend in Florida, and booked the flights too. For him and Gerard it really wasn't much, and traveling felt right. He thanked the women and shoved the tickets in his pocket before walking around for a while, taking in the people and the sun before heading into a tattoo shop.

"Hey! Do you have a space for a walk in?"

"Yeah, we actually have a little space. What would you like?"

"Let love in on my chest. Backwords so I can see it."

The women nodded and passed Frank a form, moving into the back room. By the time he got home, he felt high. He grabbed a shower before getting dressed (by himself!) And heading downstairs,

"Heading to Gerards."

"Alright darling!"

He got to Gerards allot quicker than usual, counting the steps until he got to Gerards landing and knocked on the door, grinning when Gerard opened in his paint stained pyjamas.

"Hi. How many paintings do you have this week?"

"Ah. Like 3? One is being puck up tomorrow, one i have to send when they paypal me and one hasn't been started."

"Oh. You think you can get it done by Thursday?"

"I mean..probably if I don't sleep, why?"

"I've booked us a few days away. Florida. Leave Thursday at 1 pm."

Gerard gasped as Frank grabbed a beer, grinning.

"We deserve a break away, sun, beach.."Frank wrapped his arms around Gerards waist and kissed his jaw.

"Sex.."He added, laughing as Gerards fingers tightened on his hip.

"Oh Frankie. I can't believe- thank you so much. I have so much to do-"

"Thats cool. I'm gonna look around."Frank waved his hand and took in Gerards cluttered apartment. It wasn't really dirty, just messy, magazines and take out containers littering the living room, the kitchen had dishes in the sink, the bedroom was filled eith their clothes and Franks stick hung up on his side of the bed. He lifted it and rolled it in his hands, fucking amazed at the past few months. Frank could see, he had a gorgeous boyfriend and he was fucking happy. He stepped over to the mirror to check out his new tattoo with a grin, running his hand threw his shaggy hair. He felt bored and high all at the same time, so he peaked his head into the living room, watching the small brush strokes. 

"Will you be offended if I clean?"

"No."Gerard snorted. Frank grinned and turned on the sterio, starting to clean and relax. Cleaning always made Frank calm. When the sun began to set, Frank climbed out on the fire escape and watched it with a grin. Gerard didn't sleep that night, so Frank curled up on the couch and passed out. 

 He woke up to Gerard setting him in bed, the sun peaking through Gerards curtains.

"Times it?"

"6 am, lovely."Gerard crawled into his side, throwing an arm over Franks waist before they were asleep again. Frank woke up to Gerard snoring into his shoulder and grinned, pushing the long hair behind Gerards ear before kissing his forehead. 

"Hm..hi baby."

"Morning, gorgeous."Frank whispered. He shifted until he could kiss Gerard softly, cupping his jaw. He pulled back after a moment, watching Gerards eyelids flutter open. 

"God, I got so lucky."Frank whispered. 

"You're crazy."

"Little bit, my love."Frank admitted,

"Now. You do your work and i'll go tell mom, hopefully she won't have a heart attack."

"Tell her i'll take care of you."Gerard whispered.

"No skateboards, no walking alone."

"I will."Frank snorted and got up, pulling on his boots. He leaned down to kidd Gerard before ruffling his hair.

"Promise to eat. I'll be back later with some dinner."

"Kay."Gerard whispered, 

"Be careful?"

"You know it. Later."

Frank walked home and was relieved for his mum to be there, 

"Hey. Can you sit down a sec?"

"Everything okay?"

Frank nodded and grabbed a soda, sitting down opposite her.

"So you know I have savings? I booked me and G a weekend away. Thursday to Monday. This week, i hope thats okay."

"You're nearly 26, ofcourse its okay. Doesnt mean I wont worry."Linda sighed. 

"I'll be careful."Frank squeezed her fingers before getting up, 

"I'm gonna go pack to see if i need anything."

"Alright honey."

Frank headed upstairs and packed his bag, setting his passport on top with a grin. God, he hadn't been on holidays since he was 16. 

"Oh honey. You need to call your dad, okay? He deserves to know you got your sight back."

"I know. I was thinking about visiting him when i'm down in Florida so i'll hold off, don't worry."

Frank loved his father, the man was busy as hell and barely got time to call or visit, but atleast once a month he'd put money into Franks account and call, checking to see how they were coping. He tried not to think of him to much, it still felt to soon even though his parents divorced 5 years ago. He had never mentioned his father to Gerard, but neither did Gerard. He actually had no idea who Gerards father was.

He went back to Gerards at 7 PM with a bag of their favourite chinese take out, knocking on the door as he pushed up his sun glasses.

"Hey."Gerard grinned.

"Sup, food."

Frank moved into the kitchen and took two forks and two beers before heading back into the living room.

"Frankie?"

"Whats up babe?"Frank focused on setting out their food before a key appeared infront of his face. Frank frowned and took it, 

"Whats this?"

"For the apartment. I just..do you want to move in with me?"

Frank gasped and looked up at Gerard, who was peaking out through his hair. Frank stared at him for a minute before nodding.

"Jesus, yes. Ofcourse i do. I should wait until I get a job because my savings are running ou-"

"No. Its not about money. Move in with me."

Frank got up and pulled Gerard into a hug, nodding as he kissed his shoulder. Gerard hugged back tighter before kissing Franks temple.

"Food'll get cold."

Frank laughed and sat down, pulljng his legs under him and lifting his take away box. Gerard digged his toes under Franks thigh.

"You even gotnany beach clothes?"

"I..no. is my normal clothes not okay?"

"If you wanna melt, sure. How's the paintings going?"

"Slowly. Should be finished. What Linda say?"

"Not much."Frank shrugged with his mouth full, 

"Do you have a father?"

Gerard sighed and nodded, 

"I do. He's in jail."

"Yeah? What he do?"

Gerard sucked his lip and stared into his noodles before glancing up at Frank.

"He put me in hospital at 18 because he found out I was gay."

"Oh my god. I'm such an ass. I'm-"

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine, ya'know? Long time ago. How about you?"

"My dad lives in Florida. They split up a long time ago, maybe we could visit him?"

"Ofcourse, babe."Gerard nudged his thigh again.

"I didn't tell him about you."Frank admitted.

"Hes..when I got blind he went over protective, so i should probably tell him ya'know?"

"Yeah."

"Its nothing personal-"

"I know baby."Gerard hummed, digging his toes into Franks thigh when he pouted.

By thr time they were getting off the plane Frank was nervous. They had decided to use the rest of the day seeing Franks dad and then go back to the hotel to relax for a little while, but Frank couldn't stop fidgiting. It was dumb because Tony knew Frank was bisexual, but turning up at his door with a man felt weird.

"Chill out. God its so warm."

"I warned you about black, honey."Frank snorted and let Gerard take their duffle bag. 

"Yeah but shit its me, dude."

"Okay. Its bus 36 to dads."Frank double checked his phone before they went through security and outside, Frank was glad to have a minute to smoke and relax before the bus pulled up. 

"It'll be fine."Gerard promised when they got of the bus. Frank gave a little nod and sucked his lip, stopping infront of Tonys house.

"I don't even know if hes working. I never checked."

"You won't know until you knock, babe."

Frank sighed and headed up to the door, knocking lightly as Gerard stood next to him.

"This wa-Hi dad."Frank grinned when the door swung open. Tony hadn't changed at all, it made Frank relax.

"What are you doing here?"Tony hugged him and pulled him into the house.

"Now, let me hel-"

"I got my sight back."Frank whispered, avoiding Tonys shocked face.

"I uh..I was hit by a car and it sorta just..fixed it. Oh, dad this id my partner, Gerard."Frank blushed. Thankfully his dad accepted it, spending most of the timr asking questions about their lifes and avoiding the subject of Franks sight. He knee Tony was weird with feelings so didn't mind it at all. Eventually though, Frank was exhausted and called them a cab, hugging his father goodbyd and promising they'd visit soon. Frank felt weightless when he left. He stayed quiet in the cab, gripping Gerards hand tightly

 "See? All good babe."Gerard whispered when the got into the hotel. Frank nodded and squeezed his hand, heading up to the counter.

"Hi! Frank Iero."

The girl hummed softly as she got him checked in before passing his keys.

"Enjoy your stay sir."

"Thank you. Room service is still open?"

"Yes sir."

"Great!"Frank hummed, moving back to Gerard and leading him into the room and jumping at the king size bed.

"Oh man. Oh man you gotta try this."Frank mumbled into the pillows. He felt Gerard kneel over his butt and laughed.

"Dude."

Gerard hummed and ran his hands up Franks back before leaning down to kiss Franks neck, smoothing his hands back down to Franks hips. 

"Gee."Frank whined, Gerard slid his hands under the t-shirt and dug his fingers into Franks sides.

"Sh. Let me take care of you." 

Gerard pushed up Franks tshirt until he could tug it off, sliding his hands down the Franks jackolatern, digging his thumbs into the muscle. Frank whined beneath him as he dragged his thumbs down Franks spine and over to his hips, massaging all the right places until Frank was a boneless mess beneath him, moaning at every touch. He moved up to Franks shoulders and neck, rubbing gently before replacing his hand with his mouth, trailing kissss down Franks spine until he could kneel above Franks shins, tugging the jeans down gently. He took a moment to stare at the tight black boxer shorts cupping Franks ass before kissing righf above the waistband and slipping his finger beneath it to tug them down. He trailed his hand over Franks cheek before digging his fingers in, 

"Jesus christ, please."Frank whined and tried to push back, Gerard moved to the side, watching Frank kick of his jeans and attach his mouth to Gerards roughly, tackling him back onto the bed. He got Gerards clothes of in minutes before kissing him slowly, turning them over so Gerard was on top and spreading his legs to give Gerard the hint.

"You brought lube?"

"Yeah. Yeah, bag. Hurry, please."Frank whined as he moved away to ruffle through the bag, Frank couldn't resist wrapping his fingers around his cock, rubbing his thunb under the head as he watched Gerard move. God, he felt so close already, his body on fire. 

"Let me watch you."Gerard leaned against the wall, biting his lip as Frank moaned quietly.

"Gimmie the lube."

Frank coated three fingers in it and pulled his legs up, rolling onto his side slightly. He moaned at the first touch, finger pushing in roughly. 

"God. You're so fucking hot."

Frank watched Gerard stroke himself as he stretched himself open, leaving him a whimpering mess and begging to be filled.

"Please. Plesse fuck me."

"Condom?"

"We're both clean just hurry, please."Frank whimpered, removing his fingers and rolling onto his back. He shoved some pillows under his hips as Gerard kneeled between his legs, whining as he finally rubbed against Franks hole. God, Frank was so fucking glad he could see this. The moment Gerard entered him, his face went slack, forming the perfect 'o' with his mouth. Gerard was so fucking gorgeous. Frank ignored the burn as Gerard bottomed out, tugging him down until they were kissing slowly. Frank fisted Gerards hair, breaking the kiss at the first thrust. 

"Fucking love you."

"I love you."Gerard moaned. Neither of them lasted long, Gerard cumming first pressed right against Franks prostate, sending him over the edge. They lay in a pile of sweaty limbs as Frank trailed kisses down Gerards temple.

"I am so glad we waited. Jesus."

"Me too. We are never leaving the bedroom again."Gerard slowly pulled out and rolled onto his back, letting Frank curl up on him. Frank had never felt so happy and content with life. He had his heath, the love of his life and (thanks to Gerard) room service on the way. He watched Gerard come out from the shower in just his boxers and knew right then that he was the man Frank was going to marry.

And he did marry him too, a little over a year later they stood infront of all their friends and family and said their 'I do's and when Gerard promised to look after him in sickness and in heath, Frank knew it would be true. 

Frank regretted allot of things in his life time, (like the dumb fauxhawk, what the hell was he thinking?), but he would never regret the moment he met Gerard Way.


End file.
